osopeleafandomcom-20200213-history
Curwirrischarsheet
Name: Curwirris Age: 38 Species: Vikayo Sex: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 161 lbs Level 5 (Wizard 5) HP 35/35 INIT +3 AC 16 STATS STR 12 (+1) DEX 17 (+3) CON 20 (+5) INT 18 (+4) WIS 14 (+2) CHA 14 (+2) BASE ATT +2 MELEE +3 RANGED +5 SAVES FORTITUDE +6 REFLEX +4 WILL +8 (2 from bandana) SKILLS (RANK + MOD + MISC = TOTAL) ------------------------------------------------ ALCHEMY 8 + 4 + 0 = 12 APPRAISE 2 + 4 + 0 = 6 BLUFF 2 + 2 + 0 = 4 CLIMB 2 + 1 + 0 = 3 CONCENTRATION 7 + 5 + 0 = 12 DISGUISE 3 + 2 + 0 = 5 ESCAPE ARTIST 1 + 3 + 0 = 4 GATHER INFORMATION 1 + 2 + 0 = 3 HEAL 4 + 2 + 0 = 6 HIDE 4 + 3 + 0 = 7 JUMP 2 + 1 + 0 = 3 LISTEN 5 + 2 + 0 = 7 MOVE SILENTLY 4 + 3 + 0 = 7 SCRY 1 + 4 + 0 = 5 SEARCH 4 + 4 + 0 = 8 SENSE MOTIVE 2 + 2 + 0 = 4 SPELLCRAFT 9 + 4 + 0 = 13 SPOT 4 + 2 + 0 = 6 SWIM 2 + 1 + 0 = 3 USE ROPE 1 + 3 + 0 = 4 WILDERNESS LORE 2 + 2 + 0 = 4 KNOWLEDGES (RANK + MOD + MISC = TOTAL) -------------------------------------------- ARCANA 7 + 4 + 0 = 11 ASTRONOMY 2 + 4 + 0 = 6 GOVT (AVEYMA) 3 + 4 + 0 = 7 NATURE (ELEMENTS) 4 + 4 + 0 = 8 NATURE (MINERALS) 4 + 4 + 0 = 8 NATURE (PLANTS) 6 + 4 + 0 = 10 RACE (EKRATE) 1 + 4 + 0 = 5 RACE (KRIGAR) 1 + 4 + 0 = 5 RACE (VARG) 1 + 4 + 0 = 5 RACE (VIKAYO) 4 + 4 + 0 = 8 FEATS --------------------------------------------- BREW POTION SEE PAGE 80 CRAFT WAND SEE PAGE 81 EMPOWER SPELL SEE PAGE 82 EXPERTISE SEE PAGE 82 EXTEND SPELL SEE PAGE 82 PRESISTENT SPELL SEE PAGE 41 TOME&BLOOD SCRIBE SCROLL SEE PAGE 54 SCULPT SPELL SEE PAGE 42 TOME&BLOOD SUMMON FAMILIAR SEE PAGE 54 SPELLS -------------------------------------------- CANTRIPS 4/4 LEVEL 1 4/4 LEVEL 2 3/3 LEVEL 3 2/2 EQUIPMENT -------------------------------------------- CURWIRRIS'S NOTEBOOK (+3 TO CASTER LEVEL FOR ALL POTIONS. ALSO, ROLL A 1D10 WHEN CRAFTING A POTION. 1 IS AN ANTI-POTION (HEALING OR ENHANCING POTIONS HARM/DIMINISH. DAMAGE POTIONS ARE NULL). 2-5 IS A NORMAL POTION. 6-8 IS 2X EFFECTIVENESS. 9-10 IS 3X EFFECTIVENESS. BLACK CLOAK (+1 AC) ELEMENTAL GUARD LEATHERS (+2 AC, -2 DMG FROM FIRE, WATER, AIR MAGIC) STRENGTH POTION (2D4+2 STR FOR 5 HOURS) ENLARGEMENT POTION (60% GROWTH FOR 30 HOURS. -2 AC, HP DOUBLES, FORT SAVE DOUBLE) 3 HEALING POTION (2 ARE 4D4+4, 1 IS 6D4+6) WAND OF DISGUISE (polymorph self/other, L9) 14 USES SCROLL OF IDENTIFY (10 USES, take 15 mins apiece) SHIELDING BANDANA (+2 to will save) **NOT WORN** BLACK ROBE OF FLAME ABSORPTION (+2AC, 5 fire damage negated) Curwirris is a tragic inventive genius who's suffered quite a few setbacks recently. He physically has great stamina for a wizard. He's quite a scholar and already is on his way to be quite knowledgable... if he lives long enough.